Never Let Me Go
by IAMTHEBADWOLF
Summary: Short One-Shot that provides an alternate ending to The 100's Season 2 Finale... Possibly more to come. Please give me feedback! BELLARKE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody!****_ !_****READ ME BEFORE MOVING ON****_! _****I'd just like to say thanks for clicking my story! "Never Let Me Go" (I know, I know! Cheesy name but stop judging) is an alternate ending to the season 2 finale of the CW show 'The 100'. I, unfortunately, do not own anything from this show whether it may be characters, storylines, or actors (:P). Anyway, this isn't my first fanfiction but I reeeeaaaalllyy like feedback! If you like the story, comment or PM me. If you don't like it, plllleease give me constructive criticism! Originally this was just going to be a quick Bellarke one-shot but there might be more if I feel so inclined. So it starts out kinda narrating what happened in that scene of the episode but I promise it gets a little more fun! ...Now without further ado I present to you the fanfic you clicked on... Enjoy!**

As Monty walked away from Clarke toward the survivors in Camp Jaha, Bellamy took his chance. Slowly walking over, he noticed an expression sketched across Clarke's face, one he'd grown accustomed to throughout their time on Earth.

"I think we deserve a drink" Bellamy said with an exhausted sigh.

Clarke paused, a smile so slight it was barely noticeable crept over her mouth, "Have one for me."

"Hey. We can get through this," Bellamy started to head inside, only to realise that Clarke stayed glued in place outside the gates.

"I'm not going in," She replied with a rough shake of her head.

He walked back toward her, "Clarke, if you need forgiveness, I'll give that to you. You're forgiven. Please come inside…"

"Take care of them for me," Only then does Bellamy truly understand what's happening in her mind. She's lost all faith in her strongest ally: _herself. _Unable to think of someway to convince her otherwise, the only thing out of his mouth is her name, quiet and gruff, "Clarke,".

"No! Seeing their faces everyday… it's just going to remind me what I did to get them here-"

Bellamy cut her off, "What _we _did! You don't have to do this alone."

Clarke turned to face the crowd of recently returned who filled Camp Jaha. Her eyes landed on her mother. Though her face was impassive, Bellamy could tell she felt that what happened to Abby was her fault, and hers alone.

Upon perceiving Bellamy's eyes studying hers, Clarke turned stone,"I bare it so they don't have to."

Bellamy's heart seemed to shatter at the thought of the weight of the world that Clarke forced onto her own shoulders. _She doesn't deserve this, _he thought. _None of us do. _All he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and never let her go. Bellamy wished with all he had that he could shelter her from the storm she created in her heart. "Where are you gonna go?"

"I don't know," Clarke answered, shaking her head as if she only just realized she would be on her own in a world she hardly knew.

Silence enveloped the space where they stood. Clarke began to turn away only to throw herself against him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in an unruly embrace. She kissed his cheek before putting her head on his shoulder. Bellamy suddenly wished she had chosen a place slightly to the right to place her lips. Unable to bring himself to say so, he simply pulled her closer to him.

"May we meet again," the girl whispered into his ear.

After a few moments, Clarke pulled herself together, stealing her heart and mind for whatever fight the cruel world could throw at her. _So much had happened to her as she fights for those she loves_. First the guilt from her father, then killing Finn, it seemed as though she had finally sacrificed her own self. Bellamy couldn't let her do that. Never before, he realised, had he felt this way. Not for Raven, not for the frequent late-night flyers in his old tent. Not for anyone. And yet- he felt it now, for _Clarke. _Bellamy experienced a sense of warmth that covered him completely. He couldn't let her endure this horrible burden on her own… but why? Why was he feeling like… like he no longer possessed his own heart- like it no longer beat in his chest but in her hands. When had he given up the object he protected most dearly behind ten foot thick steel? When had he given it to her, to Clarke? _I mean, _he thought, _she certainly is beautiful, even now as she stumbled away, her back to him, but that couldn't be all. Clarke is the smartest, most creative, most fantastically amazing girl… _And he's letting her walking away.

By then, Clarke was nearly across the clear grove that surrounded Camp Jaha but Bellamy covered the distance in a matter of seconds. "Clarke, _wait_!" he half yelled, half growled.

She turned, surprised, just as Bellamy caught her wrist. His actions were rough, almost mechanical as he slowly drew her closer to his chest. The grip of his fingers on her wrist loosened as Bellamy's hand slipped into hers, his other moving to cup her face. "Did you think I would let you leave so easy? I don't want to meet again. In fact, I never want to leave you side," Bellamy whispered, his breath heating Clarke's cheek, his mouth only a mere inch from hers.

"Bellamy-" Clarke started, only to be cut off as Bellamy's lips crashed onto her own. His hand remorsefully left her chin only to find her hair equally as precious. Clarke let go of her iniquities and began to kiss him back. Her arms snaked up his torso and wrapped around his neck. Bellamy could finally place finger on the word he was at a loss for, _he_ _loved her_.

Only when both were completely out of air did Bellamy pull away. For the first time in all his life, Bellamy found Clarke at a loss of words. Her hand delicately ran their way up his muscle ripped chest until they lifted to his lips, where they stayed.

"You're not going off alone, Princess. I'm not going to leave you alone. Ever."

"And I wouldn't ask you to."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm baaacck. I am so excited that you all actually liked my story! Thank you again for all of you who favorited/followed/reviewed! You're all super sweet :). I'm not quite sure if these next few chapters will be any good as it's inspiration was a squashed bug… ANYWAY! So please don't stone me if it sucks. Also, I beg you to pardon any grammatical errors as I have yet to locate a beta (if you're interested, pm me!). Now I suppose you all want me to stop rambling… Hope you like!**

"So, where to, Princess?" Bellamy tentatively asked. Throughout his life, one piece of advice has always held true: A first kiss can be really awkward! If things don't go well after that potentially-relationship starting kiss, it's doomed from the start. Although Bellamy knew how he felt for Clarke, he wasn't sure how she would react. It was very possible that she smiled from ear-to-ear simply because Bellamy was a good kisser. _Two many possibilities… _

"I have no clue!" The beautiful blonde said with a laugh that rang much like a crystal clear bell.

A strange comfortable silence fell over the two as each contemplated their future whereabouts. It was exponentially harder than usual for Bellamy to keep from staring at Clarke's face; the slight sprinkle of freckles, the luscious curve of her upper lip as she bit the lower. It seemed as though that one kiss, and what it unlocked, revealed a whole new world the Bellamy. Suddenly, he decided a way to choose a direction. Bellamy reach out a grabbed Clarke's hand, kissed it, then raised it above their heads like a form of dance.

"Spin!" He said.

"Spin? What? Why do want me to spin?" A silly look of bewilderment crossed the face across from Bellamy's.

"Trust me! Just close your eyes and spin,"

After a few moments during which Clarke stared at Bellamy as though he was the weirdest thing she had ever seen, Clarke finally lit down her barrier and spun. The colors rushed past her eyes so fast that they began to hurt. She shut her eyes tight, still holding on to Bellamy's fingers as she went quicker. Her ever-growing dizziness eventually led the girl to trip over a rather large bush. Before her head hit the ground, Clarke found herself wrapped in Bellamy's arms as he knelt on the ground to catch her. Bellamy noticed that the paired were currently facing the direction of the setting sun.

"West it is, Princess,"

"We'd best hurry if we want to put any distance between us and Camp Jaha before they realise we're gone. Plus, it'd probably be better to find some place to camp before night fall," Before her sentence was even complete, Clarke began hiking in the decided direction.

As it turns out, west was a really stupid decision. The rough stretch was filled with massive boulders and- much to Bellamy's disdain- numerous thorn covered bushes. Although, Bellamy supposed that he owed the demonic bush some thanks after it's snagging branches compelled Clarke to remove her now torn shirt, thus leaving her in only a small white tank top. To make the hike ever less enjoyable, billowing dark storm clouds began to blackout the last of the fading blue sky as the sun set.

Just as the first drops of rain began to fall, Clarke spotted a small hole under a few slick rocks. As they reached it, both wanderers were pleased to find the hole let to a pleasantly dry cave.

"Well… it's kind of small but I guess this is where we'll stay the night. At least it's warm," Clarke said upon sliding into the cave after Bellamy.

Bellamy couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh no!" He said, his voice nearly dripping with sarcasm, "Clarke, it's not like we've never touched! I-," Bellamy froze when he realised how easily he had almost told Clarke that he loved her. Luckily, it seemed as though she didn't notice due to being preoccupied rolling her eyes. As he stepped closer, she playfully swatted his chest.

Almost to Bellamy's surprise, Clarke's voice raised into one that sounded suspiciously like her mother's, "You will be sleeping no closer than five feet, young man," With that, Clarke moved to the corner farthest from the cave's stormy entrance, rolled up her now destroyed shirt and laid down. Bellamy as she watched as the girl shifted in attempts to gain a sense of comfort. Only after he was certain she was asleep did he lay down about a yard from her, willing sleep to avoid him so he could admire her all night. Bellamy had never seen Clarke so peaceful. Although slightly unused to the thought, Bellamy decided he was more than happy to take it slow with her. Truthfully, he had no idea how to handle a…relationship_. _Never before had he spend more than twelve hours with a woman. And really those hours consisted of nothing more than a little alcohol, a little flirting, a litt-_a lot_ of sex, and sleep. Although Bellamy was very good at all those activities (some even more so than others), he realised they truly meant nothing to him. By the end of their- the many girls and Bellamy's- night together, Bellamy couldn't even remember the majority of their names… that is if he ever even bothered to ask.

No matter where his thoughts led him, Bellamy always ended up back at Clarke. After nearly two hours of slowly falling asleep, sleep took the young man as a smile still lingering on his face.

000

When light began to stream harsh on Bellamy only just awoken face, he couldn't help but curse it. Still mostly asleep, Bellamy was quite startled upon noticing the weight on his chest. He looked down to find Clarke in his arms, curled smaller than he had ever imagined possible. Assuming that they must have changed from their original position sometime during the night, Bellamy kissed her forehead in attempt to wake her nicely. Much to Bellamy's surprise, when Clarke's head lifted to great his, her eyes held no clouds from sleep. _She'd been awake._

"Good morning, Princess. I trust you slept well?"

Clarke gave a yawn, "Indeed. It seems as though rocks have suddenly become squishy!" She giggled.

"Oi! Who are you calling squishy?" Bellamy snapped in mock offense. He then rolled over gently so Clarke's back was to the ground and kissed her lightly on the forehead. He gradually make his way down her face; first her eyes, then her nose, both cheeks, and lastly her chin.

"You missed a spot!" She stretched her neck and kissed his lips. Bellamy could feel her smile against his own, "As much as I enjoy this, I would like to get a lot further from camp by tonight. Knowing my mother, she's probably organizing a search party as we speak!"

Clarke slowly crawled out from under Bellamy. She stretched her arms until she nearly touched the roof of the small cave they had spent the night. "I imagine we ought to go look for some berries or something…" She walked out of the cave.

Bellamy remained sitting on the now ice-cold stone of the rock shelter. He couldn't help but marvel at how lucky he was. Sure, many in his situation would probably be wishing to go back to camp, no matter the cost, but for Bellamy, having Clarke by his side made him invisible. He could face wolves, fight of thorn bushes. Hell, Bellamy would even eat berries for every meal if it meant he could share that meal with Clarke. How quickly he had decided he loved her.

"Blake! You coming?" Clarke shouted from outside the cave.

"Be out in a sec!" And with that, Bellamy began to crawl rather awkwardly out of the cramped entrance.

Luckily, there appeared to be some rather edible berry bushes about a mile north of the cave and at about 9:00, Bellamy and Clarke arranged a makeshift table breakfast spread. Nature had provided a plethora of berries ranging in color from bright blue to crimson red. Bellamy discovered, much to Clarke content, as they sat face-to-face across a landslide rock that the cooler the berries were in color, the more sour the were. Clarke couldn't seem to keep from laughing as the boy practically died on the stone table. Clarke stopped abruptly.

"Did you see that?" She demanded. Without waiting for an answer she headed east chasing something only she could spot. Bellamy quickly followed.

"Clarke! Clarke wait up!" Bellamy nearly ran into her as he focused intently on not tripping on the many rocks that rested on the steep hill they found themselves on.

"Look up, silly," Clarke said distantly. Bellamy did as commanded and found himself directly beneath a mass quantity of glowing blue butterflies. They danced around each other, some resting, others restless. It seemed as though someone had spilled a bucket of… what's that old word?- glitter across the tree canopy creating a blue masterpiece. Bellamy looked back down at Clarke to find her giggling to herself. He was on the verge of asking why when he spotted it. One very small blue butterfly sat on her outstretched finger. He could tell how much she loved this moment and he wished profusely for the ability to freeze it for her.

The strange looking pair remained in the butterfly field until the sun was nearly at the horizon, sitting and eating berries in complete silence while the soft trickle of a nearby creek whispered in their ears. A strange idea came to Bellamy, "This could be our home, Clarke. We could build a shelter here. There's fresh water, a food source nearby. It would be hard at first, but we could do it, Clarke!"

Bellamy turned to face Clarke to find her beaming at him. He could tell that she loved the idea.

"It's perfect," Clarke said softly.

He scooped her into his embrace and felt her relax in his arms. "You know, Clarke, I've been meaning to tell you something since-since that first day on the ground. I think… will there's no denying it at this point… I am in love with you, Clarke,"

Bellamy expected Clarke to take a moment to process but as the minutes began to pass by without her reacting, he grew worried.

"Hey. Clarke. It's too much. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," He gently shook her shoulders. Still no reaction.

"Clarke? Are you ok?" He lifted her up more so he could see her face. Bellamy froze. Her eyes were completely rolled back into her skull, yet still open. Her nose had a stream of blood running from it.

"Oh god! Clarke? C'mon, Clarke! I- I can't do this without you!" He felt for a pulse and, at first, couldn't find one. He began to panic just as a faint _thump _pumped against his fingers on her wrist. _DAMMIT! _Bellamy didn't know what was happening. She was obviously poisoned and the berries were the most likely cause but Bellamy had the same varieties and he was fine. There was nothing else…

Accept the butterflies...


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here's the jist-if I may, some of you have been requesting smut via private messages. I'm gonna be frank, I don't really write smut. It kinda seems a tad bit pervy to me to be sitting at a computer writing down fictional character's sex lives! To be clear, I don't judge anyone who writes or enjoys smut/lemon/lime. The best I will do on those lines is a flash back to Bellamy's life on the Ark. I hoped to make him out to be a jerk, but with reason. Brief references to Octavia hint that Bellamy is actually mildly scared from his childhood (not to be cheesy :P). Anyway! Since this is a flashback, if you are uncomfortable with mild sexual references, you can totally skip this chapter and you'll be fine! So without anymore side- notes, enjoy...**

It was always the same routine. In fact, Bellamy was quite surprised that none of the many girls he had spent the night with noticed that fact.

Step one: select a target. This is a rather simple one in Bellamy's opinion. Simply find the most scantily clothed woman in the room. This step isn't simply to create an easier view- girls who wear next to nothing are _begging _for a good night.

_This night is the same as always_, Bellamy thought as he pulled on an old pair of combat boots, preparing to depart for a night at Deck Three, the local Ark speakeasy. As people 'under the influence' tended to be more-how do they put it-libidinous, the Ark had a strict no alcohol rule. In Bellamy's opinion, the Ark ought to know that even after ninety-some years, the human desire for sex wasn't going to suddenly diminish. If he were to follow the rules, Bellamy would only get to experience such a high once in his life. Life really wasn't much fun without sex and alcohol-and, if Bellamy was to be frank, the combination. As he slipped into the elevator, the young man shrugged on both a leather jacket and a seductive smile. For some reason, Bellamy couldn't shake the feeling that something about tonight was going to be different. Possibly not in a good way.

A soft ding resounded, accompanied with the upward slide of the doors. Now that Bellamy thought about it, the path to Deck Three was actually somewhat complex. He slipped out of the transport and began his journey through the residential sector of this level. Before he was even aware he was no longer alone, Bellamy crashed into another body, this one much smaller than his own. Both crashed to the floor. As Bellamy quickly righted himself, he looked down to see a petite girl with long, silky blond hair curling around her shoulders… and other things slightly lower. Said… lower things were near fully visible from Bellamy's current position. Although this girl seemed perfectly his norm, he simply couldn't fathom the thought of attempting to take advantage of her. For some reason, she was different. Bellamy was shook back to reality when he realised the mystery damsel was currently in distress, trying to pick up numerous books from the ground while simultaneously hiding their titles. The topics ranged from engineering, to air creation, even earth sciences. This was a rather odd compilation of reading material for a pretty young girl to be carrying around, to say the least. … And rather frustrating amount of clothes for a pretty young girl to be wearing...

Once again, Bellamy realised he had lost his touch on the world as he felt the girl shove past him. Then she was gone.

Slightly thrown off his game, Bellamy blindly hurried through the twisting pathways of the Ark. It seemed as though his encounter with the girl was the same as an encounter with an aphrodisiac flower. At last Bellamy stumbled up the wall on the complete opposite side of the space vessel than his complex. Local was a rather loose term when there was only one law-breaking, alcohol-serving joint on the entirety of the Ark. This seemingly ordinary wall held Bellamy's relief. At this point it wasn't even a debate as to whether Bellamy would sleep alone tonight. He _needed_ to find a girl. Preferably quite soon.

Bellamy casually turned to lean against the wall as a group of adults passed by his location. When they were out of hearing range, he cleared his throat and recited a series of barely comprehensible phrases. There was a slight creak that, to an untrained ear, was simply the Ark ventilation increasing. Bellamy knew better and, stepping away from the wall just in time, found himself staring at the buff man, Taren Barnes, who worked as a bouncer from the speakeasy.

"Back again so soon, Blake?" Taren growled.

"You know me well, Barnes," Bellamy replied. A large smile covered the other man's face as he playfully punched Bellamy's arm.

"You are always welcome!" Taren replied. Turning to an electric panel, he closed the wall and returned to his post.

Bellamy turned to face his second home. He couldn't help but smile and great the shiny silver bar as an old friend. Tonight the black walled room was packed. Such a selection to choose from-which was fortunate because at this point, even the bare bulb barlights were making Bellamy hot. He scoped the room.

Target acquired.

The huge, next to bare breasts of a petite girl with ebony hair had caught Bellamy's eyes from across the room. The girl was scantily clothed in a pink fishnet bra that covered… well that covered nothing, and a tiny black skirt that, if laid flat, would probably measure six inches in length. Bellamy was stunned by her apparel and was quite curious as to how she managed to get to the speakeasy dressed like that but his eyes quickly found the large black coat draped from her chair. _This has _got _to be a dream! _Bellamy's pants were now bulging so much that he actually feared they would rip, causing them to fly off his body leaving his impeccable length in just his briefs. He hadn't taken more than a moment before he found his way toward her.

Step Two: seduce her. Bellamy had to make her feel comfortable while disclosing as little as possible about himself. The latter was one Bellamy found exceedingly easy as he had lived with a girl in his floorboards all his life. He was always protective of Octavia. If someone found out about her, the entirety of his small family would die. Even as a child, Bellamy made sure to hold the weight of the world to make sure Octavia never felt it.

He strategically sat down in the fiery red barstool two down from the black-haired beauty. Her bust practically sat on the bar in front of her, it's greatness unchallenged by any form of covering. _This has got to be a dream, _Bellamy thought. One thing he always used to his advantage was confidence, both his own and his future lover's. His personal favorite approach to step two worked only if the woman believed she was in fact the best. If was always fun getting the boasting ones to stop their talking with his mouth.

"One Silent Film for the lady in pink," Bellamy requested with a wink.

So it began.

After what felt like hours-only a mere half hour- of conversing with the woman-Lydia- things finally began to go in Bellamy's direction.

"I simply adore this jacket, Bellamy!" Lydia slowly ran her hands over his arms, then down his chest, "It fits tight in all the right places," On that last word, she suddenly stuffed her hands into Bellamy's underwear, grabbing him with claw like nails.

"Well, I assure you, thats not my jacket," He replied coyly. With that, the night disappeared into the same blur that every other night with every other girl did before.

000

Bellamy woke with a gasp, sitting up perfectly straight. He didn't remember falling asleep. A slight moan from next to him brought him back.

"Clarke," He said, breathing in slightly. His memory lane dream had managed to force him to forget about what was happening outside the sleep dimension. Clarke was poisoned by a butterfly.

She was dying.


End file.
